Amuto Little Witch
by Alice Forsythe
Summary: Amu is a new witch going to the human world for more training (cause she's bad with her magic powers!) Ikuto saves her and takes her to the place she will be staying in! Amu and Ikuto's schools are doing a play together and Ikuto's brother gets into his class! He stays till he gets his hands on the "Lock and Key" then goes back home to the magic word and trys to take it over!
1. Chapter 1

'I've been living in a world of witches, wizards, and other magical creatures. That's what I've went through since birth. I'm Amu Hinamori a little witch who is behind in magic and studies.' "Amu-chan on this day you're going to be living in the human world to practice your magic and study on humans, but no one can know you're a witch or else all your friends will lose their memories about you and being a witch" her mother said "yes, mother" Amu went to her room and packed her bag but left behind her broom (not all witch ride brooms she's still in training so she's leaving behind her broom to learn other magic without relying on it!) Before she left her mother gave her a special jewelry box her ancestors passed down to their oldest daughter, Ami-chan gave her sister one last hug and her mother waved goodbye and she waved goodbye to her parents and was off. She walked through the door and suddenly she was in the sky, she looked down and yelled "SOMEONE SAVE ME!" when she was falling she felt someone caught her it was Ikuto an expert wizard "so your Amu the girl who doesn't know a simple spell to transport here to the house you need to be" Ikuto smirked and got to a house Amu will be living in, it was simple yet nice. He dropped Amu's bags and her at the front door and gave her the keys to her new home before he left "you're heavier than you look" "I will kick your butt" she got mad and was going to tackle him but he disappear, she fell and only found a note saying "Welcome to the Human World" she blushed but remembered what he said and went inside.

**Amuto Little Witch**

She unpacked and jumped on the couch and said "this is great I get to live like a normal human girl and do magic too" she grabbed her jewelry box her mother gave her and popped open a hologram of the queen of the magic world "One thing you should know about the magic world and human world everyone has a special character or characters so try to find your true self deep inside your heart just believe, Amu" she disappear and she thought "my true character" she thought about it then got confused she went to check the rest of the house and found her room. She thought it was too dull so she use a spell "change this room from dull to my kind of room" it turned to a room just like a normal girl's room with a twist of her room back in the magic world. She looked and saw everything perfect she opened her closet to see if there are any dull clothes in it but all she saw was a uniform "that uniform is not something I will wear to school."

She grabbed it and laid it on her bed then she got some fabric, pins, accessory, and etc., she designed her uniform to her kind of style when she was done her stomached grumbled "oops I forgot to eat before I left" when she was about to head downstairs she heard a tap on the glass of the balcony. She opened the door and saw Ikuto "what do you want? Are you now a pervert watching my every move?" he just gave her a bag of cookies her mother baked for her but forgot to get it, she blushed "thanks, Ikuto" when he was about to leave by jumping off from her balcony "wait! I ha...ve a ques...tion?" she was suddenly nervous to talk to him looking at him with the full moon showing his appearance. His dark blue hair that looks like a cat style and his beautiful purple eyes. "Do you know how find your true character?" Amu got nervous she felt her heart beating, he was going to tell her but it was a secret, he got close to Amu's face and was close to her ear and Amu's heart was beating faster and faster. She felt a bit then she realized he bit her ear.

"YOU BIT MY EAR! YOU BIG PERVERT" Amu got all mad at Ikuto that he trick her "listen Amu the human world is a challenge to get use to so be careful or else you'll be trouble with the magical world" Ikuto jumped off from her balcony and walked away. She thought "Ikuto such a mysterious guy I just met" she blushed and walked back and forgot what he just did to her ear she went inside and got ready to take a bath. She was still thinking how to find her true character and she moved her hair she felt the ear that Ikuto bit "that big pervert, but still I have to focus on how to find my true character" Amu thought. After her bath she went to bed and looked at her jewelry box and said inside her heart "I'll do my best to be in the human world and find my true character" The next morning she woke up and found something in her bed she didn't see last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Amu looked at the time it was late she put on her uniform and grab her book bag, her eggs just in case they hatched, and the cookies her mother baked for her. She walked out and ran as fast as she could when she was running she looked at the sky and saw someone flying she didn't look forward and hit a pole. "Amu-chan wake up already" Ikuto was in front of Amu's face, she was passed out with a bump on her forehead "what happen to me?" she pull herself up and forgot she has school, Ikuto grabed her hand "let me go I have to get to school or else I'll be in trouble on the first day" he didn't say a word he just held onto her hand and he started to float up with Amu. "Hey what's going on put me down, Ikuto!" she looked down and changed her mind without knowing Ikuto grabed a hold of Amu so tight she blushed. Amu thought of what just happen and now when they were close to her school she landed safely down "thanks, Ikuto" she blushed while saying it "what do you mean I attend a high school a few blocks away from your school" he walked to his school and then some girls from her school came up to her "you know Ikuto Tsukiyomi the most popular guy in this section of the school" "I sort of do" they talked to her a little more and walked off. Amu thought "I should a bit more confidence in myself" then one the eggs moved a little she didn't notice but she reached inside her book bag and grab the cookies she got from Ikuto last night from her mother she grab a cookie with a cross and ate it. She felt weird and felt her forehead realizing her bump is gone she thought it just went away. She walked inside to her homeroom 7th grade Star Class. She introduce herself with confidence and everyone thought she was so cool because of her attitude and her stylish uniform, she was sitting next to Nagihiko.

**Amuto Little Witch Part 2**

She thought he was a she because of his long hair but when he spoke to her, she thought he was so interesting and cool. When she had gym class she was nervous because human sport's are different from the sport's in the magical world. When they had to do a simple vault jump perfectly then it was Amu's turn she got nervous then she heard a voice "do your best Amu-chan, character change!" then she ran fast and did a perfect jump everyone was amazed her gym teacher considered she join the gymnastics team but she'll think about it. When class was over she walked home she ate another cookie but in the shape of a heart she ate it and felt her heart change to only feeling love "Amu" Ikuto ran to talk to her but she just ran to hug Ikuto"I really like you inside my heart, Ikuto." He wondered what was wrong with her and she looked at him and was about to kiss him then she felt water splash on her "what the heck did you do that for, Ikuto?" she got mad at him, he just smirked and said "you just express your feelings towards me." She blushed and slap Ikuto across the face, he saw amu cry and he was going to talk to her but she just ran away still teary eye she bump into Nagihiko "Amu what happen? what's wrong?" he just wrap his arms around her. Amu thought "Nagihiko, I never knew he smelled so good" when Ikuto was walking to talk to her he saw her with some other guy he got mad and he cast a spell that could make it rain badly. When it started to rain Amu got wet and Nagihiko took off his blazer and gave it to Amu to cover her head he walked with her fast to get to safety at a cafe. They talked for a while then it stop raining and she went back home.

She walked inside and got dinner ready for herself she found a letter on the living room table.

Dear, Amu

I'm sorry I made fun of you I hope you can forgive me and that we can be good friends.

If you want to meet up let's meet tomorrow after school at my high school.

I want to show you something that will make you feel better.

From, Ikuto

She blushed and thought "maybe he isn't such a bad person if I know him a little more we can be good friends." She felt confidence inside her and then that voice came again "that's it Amu-chan do your best" it was her pink egg with the heart design on it. Then it flew up, glowed and cracked open. "I'm Ran your first would-be self" she figured out herself who she really is. She was happy.

The Next Day she walked to school on time and met up with Nagihiko. They had a nice talk then they met with his other friends Tadase and Rima. They talked and when class started there teacher talked about an upcoming school play with her class and Ikuto's high school. There play was Romeo n' Juliet and her class and Ikuto's class will be working on the play together same with the other classes but in different plays. So her class had to walk to Ikuto's high school to the classroom that they'll be practsing in for the play. She met with Ikuto and tryed to apologize for slapping him, but the teacher asked everyone to pick a name out of the box to see what roles there playing. Amu has the lead role Juliet and the role of Romeo is ...

Who will be Romeo? Ikuto, Tadase, or Nagihiko and share a kiss with Amu


	3. Chapter 3

The role of Romeo is nagihiko, the teacher announce amu and nagihiko have the lead roles of the school play everyone applaud for them when amu was blushing she saw ikuto smiling "why is he smiling didn't he want to be Romeo so he can share a kiss with me in the play?" amu wondered when that was over everyone else got there roles everyone got scripts for the play to study and memorize it. When they were done and school was over the teacher announce the will not have class not her school or ikuto school because they need prepare for the festival and practice for the play. When amu was about to leave to get her stuff at her school to go home ikuto grab her hand and ran with her to leave the school. "Ikuto let go me I need to get my stuff to go home" amu yelled for him to stop running when he stop they were in the back of the school ikuto stop by a bush he pointed to it "this way" amu wondered what the heck he meant by that but he went first and she followed. When they finally reach the end of the bush she saw this beautiful garden "wow it's beautiful I never seen a beautiful garden before" she looked around the garden and smelled the flowers and saw butterfly everywhere. When she going to catch a butterfly suddenly she heard a violin being played she saw ikuto she thought he's using magic to play the violin but he was playing it by himself. She felt the sweet melody inside her heart then he finish that beautiful melody "why didn't you get the role of Romeo?" amu said all concern "I had it but I use a spell to switch my role with nagihiko to make you happy" ikuto said "so you do like me, ikuto?" amu started to tease him. He blushed, he put his violin back in his violin in case and got up "one thing amu-chan enjoy your day walking on both your hands and feet" he said a spell and she transformed to a cat she looked at her paws and she found a tail "meow!"

**Amuto Little Witch Part 3**

Amu got mad at him she try to change back to a normal girl, she did but one problem she has cat ears and a tail whenever she gets scare or surprise. Ikuto looked at her and he smirked "you are pretty bad at magic" ikuto still smirking at amu, she used a spell on ikuto to turn him to a she (remember amu-chan isn't good with spells so it's different then you want it to be) he was a guy but with girl clothes, make-up, and fancy high heels, amu laughed and grab her cell phone and took a picture of him to remember how pretty he looks as a girl. He turned back to normal and he was mad, he was going to get her amu try to run but she fell, he saw her jump so she got scared she thought he was going to attack her but she looked up and saw him on top of her. Amu looked at his face and she started to blush "your fun to be amu-chan" he smiled and got up and help her up. He forgot he gave amu his cell phone number just in case if they wanted to meet up anytime and he left amu blushed. She felt the wind blow and thought "what's this feeling inside my heart" "it's love amu-chan you need to find it" ran came and cheered her on. Amu just walked with ran and got her stuff she saw nagihiko waiting for her at the front gate with tadase and rima. They walked and talked for a while and when amu got to her house she change clothes to go food shopping because she needed more food. She grab her two other eggs that aren't born yet and ask ran to come with her to talk to her. She headed to the supermarket and got some food and sweets for her and her guardian characters. When she was heading home she saw a small stand with an old lady selling sweets she walked up and saw she was selling cookies that look similar to her cookies. "Come and buy these special cookies little girl they will bring you bliss" amu had change left over so she bought a bag of cookies and when she going to thank her she was gone. Amu wondered where the old lady went, then she kept walking when she was walking she smelled something fishy then her cat ears and tail pop out of nowhere (she forgot to tell ikuto to undo the spell so the cat ear and tail will not come back again) Amu try to hide her cat ear and tail but some little kids came and saw her tail and cat ears so she rush out before she will cause a scene. When she got home she try to get the get rid of the cat ear and tail but she couldn't she call ikuto to come here to undo the cat spell for good. She walk to her balcony to relax after a crazy day at school and just food shopping she talk to ran "ikuto is sometimes a good person and sometimes an unbelievable person" "You forgot that I'm a thoughtful person too" he said "maybe your right, ikuto."

She opened her eyes and saw ikuto in front of her she got surprised and again her tail and cat ears pop out of nowhere she went back a little, "when did you get here?" amu said "when you said all that stuff about me" ikuto smirked. Amu just told him to undo the spell and he did, she thank him. He gave her notebook that she dropped when she was under that love cookie spell, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and went off. Amu felt her forehead, "he gave me a kiss on the forehead a sign of friendship and something else" ran waved her pom-pom to bring amu-chan back to earth. Amu blushed and went back inside. It was Tuesday, when amu was about to head to school ikuto came with something for amu, it was a broom "I can't I need to learn how to do without a broom" "it's not your broom its a new one from the magical world her parents got for her they ask me to give it to you" ikuto said. Amu smiled and kissed ikuto on the cheek, he blushed "I race you school, whoever loses has to bow to that person and kiss the person shoe and say your the most popular person ever" amu rode her broom off and ikuto was behind her. She was almost to the school it was to head-to-head and the winner is amu. So ikuto had to bow and kiss her shoe and say it, when he was done "I forgot how do I hide a magic broom from everyone" amu was concern suddenly the broom change to a keychain so she put on her book bag. Amu was glad her magic broom turn to a simple keychain for her book bag so headed to her class to put her stuff there and headed to ikuto school to prepare for the play and festival. When amu was walking to see nagihiko and the others a girl name Utau from ikuto school came and said "stay away from ikuto or else I show everyone this photo to your and his school so everyone can see who really is Hinamori,Amu" she showed her cellphone with the picture of her and ikuto running together and walked off. Amu fell to the ground and thought "stay away from ikuto" she almost cried then a hand reached out to her it was ikuto. He try to talk to her but she just ran off "amu-chan what happen?" Utau just said "maybe she doesn't want you anymore you need someone better than her." He ignore what she said and he ran off to talk to her but he couldn't find her then he guess where would amu be in the school area. She found her at the garden he saw laying down on the grass "amu-chan wake you" ran said all concern. He thought she was dead or something but she found she ate a spell cookie (she still doesn't know the cookie her mother gave her aren't simple cookies they are spell cookies that whatever shape they are you act that way) He try to wake her up but they only way to the break the spell before it becomes permanent is that he had to...


	4. Chapter 4

They only way to the break the spell before it becomes permanent is that he had to kiss amu to break the spell before it's too late. When he kissed her on the lips he thought "wake up amu!" suddenly church bells rang and when amu was about to opened her eyes she felt someone's lips. When he finish the kiss, she opened her eyes "ikuto... where am I? I remember eating a cookie then passing out" "maybe you forgot to get breakfast or your tired today." So she got up and got ready to practice for the school play when they were practicing they had to do the scene when Juliet is at the balcony scene with Romeo, when amu was heading to the balcony she felt her lips and thought "I feel like I've been kissed" "amu-chan you need to read your line!" her sensei said. When she and nagihiko did that scene everyone applaud for them, they did it perfectly "when they had a break amu got her lunch and ate by the big tree to relax "What's wrong amu-chan? you seem sad" ran wondered about amu "did anything happen when I passed out?" amu said "yeah, ikuto saw you and he ..." suddenly ikuto came hanging from a tree branch saying "I stood by you til you woke up" "No, you kissed amu-chan like in those fairy tale books" ran came back to her in front of ikuto. Amu looked shock "so you really do like me? maybe you aren't so bad but next time you kiss me without my permission I'll turn you into a fairy" amu put her lunch down and grab her broom to see how ikuto got up there but he kept climbing and they reach the top of the tree. Ikuto reached for amu hand to get on one of the top tree branch "it's so beautiful it's so different from the views in the magical world" amu looked with joy "want to go to this new record store after school" ikuto said, amu smiled to show ikuto she agrees to it "it's a date" amu blushed one what she just said suddenly part of the tree branch she was standing on broke. Amu fell suddenly ikuto grab her wrist he pulled her back but they fell together amu closed her eyes and suddenly she felt someone holding her she open her eyes and saw "cat ears" amu saw ikuto with cat ears

**Amuto Little Witch Part 4**

"Why do you have cat ears? I didn't do a spell on you to get these cat ears" amu forgot ikuto was still holding so got up quick and he said "I character change with my guardian character." Amu saw yoru, ikuto guardian character. Ikuto told amu about having a guardian character and amu now figure out why she did so good at the valut she did a character change. When they walked back to practice they saw amu and ikuto weird like in envy suddenly there cell phone rang and they found a photo of them at the garden the first day together. Ikuto closed his cell phone and broke it in front of people preparing for the festival "whoever doing this stop now because I want to protect amu from danger from anybody" he grabbed amu close. They kept walking and some of the students deleted the photo they received to show they support amu and ikuto. After class was over and practice went well for both amu and nagihiko "want to get a drink at Starsbuck I'll buy" amu apologize and rejected his offer to meet up with ikuto. When amu and ikuto were almost at the record store they stop for a crepes "thanks for buying my crepe I owe" amu eating and enjoying her crepe but ikuto told her she didn't owe him anything. When they looking around the record store amu saw a huge poster of Hoshina,Utau the girl who blackmailed on amu at school she heard one her songs and was amazed by her vocals at sing. "Oh you must be a Hoshina,Utau fan now, she does sing nice" ikuto said "you know her" amu all shocked to hear about this "she's my classmate, she's a huge celebrity nobody steals her spotlight" ikuto kept looking through some CDs and records. Amu grabbed one her CDs and bought it also she got a free poster.

When they flying back home amu and ikuto saw a full moon on tonight they stop to a roof top and saw the beauty of a full moon suddenly fireworks came. Amu smiled in joy ikuto grab her hand and she blushed "can I kiss you amu-chan" he leaned to kiss her. Amu closed her eyes and felt his soft lips "this is it, this is my first kiss with ikuto" when they finished amu and ikuto flew off to head amu they went each others way to go home. The next day when amu was going to take her broom to fly to school she saw ikuto flying with yoru "yo" ikuto waved amu just smiled and ikuto saw a difference in her she's wearing earrings, a new necklace, and have her hair nice on today. When she going to put her stuff in her classroom and head off to practice with nagihiko "good morning" nagihiko said. Nagihiko gave amu some of rice balls to eat before practice "I like you" amu spit her water "you like me, why?" "your different from all the other girls it's like your a girl from different world." He lean over to kiss her amu blushed when he was about to, she remember her kiss with ikuto and ran off to get some air as an excuse. "He was about to kiss me, why did I pull away?" amu thought, then she heard a someone behind "I'm sorry nagi..." amu saw it wasn't nagihiko it's Utau. "Utau-chan why are you here?" amu wondered "to finish you off and to keep you away from ikuto once and for all, My own Heart Unlock" utau transformed to "Lunatic Charm." She yelled out her special attack "Nightmare Lorelei" amu got injuried pretty bad "Nightmare Lorelei!" but she didn't get her attack she looked up and saw ikuto transformed as "Black Lynx." "Amu take this" he threw something at her she saw it was a lock then it started to glow "My own Heart unlock" she transformed and became "Amulet Heart" "what is this? Is this my would-be self?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What is this? Is this my would-be self?" amu asked herself transformed as Amulet Heart. She looked at the lock and wonder if it had special powers "Nightmare Lorelei!" utau aim for amu this time "amu-chan look out!" ran said suddenly pom-pom came and block her attack then she form her pom-pom to heart rod she try to get utau but she disappear with her red butterflies. When her transformation wore off she ran out of energy and ran went back to her egg to rest "amu,are you ok?" ikuto got concern for her. "I'm fine it's just my first transformation with my guardian character" amu said all exhausted, she got up and went to rehearsal. When they were reading there lines amu got nervous after nagihiko confess his feelings to her "Romeo where for out there Romeo" amu said her lines perfectly when they were going to do the kiss scene, Nikaidou-sensei stop and told amu and nagihiko to save the kissing scene in about a week from now. When class was over and amu was ready to go home she heard someone saying "I will not lose" she got scared so she rush to get her bag and get out alive. When she ran she bump into Nikaidou-sensei "be careful Hinamori-san she help her get her stuff but then he grab one of amu guardian character eggs the green one "is this some new toy or something. It feel warm but it also has a cute design with clover that most mean you'll have luck by your side" he said smiling then the green egg moved and jumped all happy "it's just a bouncy ball. I got it because it looked so cute and fun to have" amu said all nervous. When he left amu but her eggs back in her book bag and went off, at the front gate was nagihiko by himself she ran so she doesn't talk to him but he grab her hand. He gently grab a strap of hair and kissed it, he looked at her like he wanted to kiss her then he pull her close "STOP!" he cover amu mouth and block nagihiko with his book bag "don't go making a scene and making amu life more challenging. I'm glad I came to stop this scene" ikuto still covering her mouth and walking calmly with her.

**Amuto Little Witch Part 5**

Amu couldn't breathe, "I need oxygen" "oh I"m sorry,amu" ikuto said. Amu blushed that nagihiko almost kiss her when they were walking they saw a lottery so they gave it a shot when they got a ticket they open and saw ikuto got nothing but amu got the winning ticket "I won. What did I win?" "you win two tickets to Hoshina,Utau concert live with backstage passes and the concert start tomorrow night" when amu got the tickets she got concern because now she got a new enemy. After that amu and ikuto flew off home, "home a last, today was crazy more than just the play" amu said. When she was relaxing she saw a show on human calls it art, she was amazed by what they do with a pencil and paper then suddenly she try to but she fail but then a voice came "maybe you need to do better, from a girl who does dull art to beautiful art character change" then her hand started drawing on there own then came a masterpiece. She wonder how could this be then her second egg with a Spade design came and cracked open revealing amu second would-be self "miki" amu and ran were happy to see her when amu was going to change clothes, the jewelry box her mother gave her start glowing. She took it to the living room and open it revealing just a letter with no name but she open it:

Dear,Amu-chan

We miss you in the magical world. I hope everything is great in the human world and you already meet with ikuto. Also hope you got your magic broom from us, remember don't let anyone in the human world know about this side of you. We also have a surprise for you we'll be visiting in about a week so hope you don't get nervous for us visiting you.

When she got the letter she was happy to see her parents after a few weeks of not seeing them when she heard the news she ran off to get some more food to prepare for there visit to have a feast or party. When she went grocery shopping she went to a variety of foods and smelled all the types of food, when she got to the sweet section she got a sample of a new cookie and she thought it tasted so good. Suddenly her last egg moved a little but she didn't notice it. When she finish food shopping she got a lot of bags when she was struggling to carry them someone came to help her it was a girl that look liked nagihiko but in girl clothes "nagihiko. Why are you in girl clothes?" amu laughed a little "nagihiko? you mean my twin brother I'm his twin sister nadeshiko" nadeshiko said "so nagihiko and nadeshiko are twins" amu thought. So they talked and had a girl talk so they walk to a park bench to rest "nadeshiko, there you are mother is wondering where you are?" nagihiko said trying to catch his breath. He saw amu and blushed after what happen at the front gate at the school "how come nadeshiko isn't in our school?" "we go to different school because our parents want us learn how to live separated from your twin" nagihiko said. They couldn't talk much so nagihiko grab his sister hand and ran off to go home now "wait! what about helping me with the food!" amu shouted but they couldn't hear her. So she carry it by herself when she finally got home all exhausted carrying heavy bags when she rested drinking some water in the living room. She thought of what nagihiko said to her but she try to forget it then someone knock on her, she opened and saw nobody but another letter in her mailbox it was an invitation to a mask ball in the queen's palace it's the party of a lifetime. It was tonight but she had nothing to wear to a ball or a mask to disguise herself in so she just went to a store that had a dress that she could afford but when she was running to a clothes store a mysterious store suddenly lure her in she saw amazing clothes then a person in the front desk ask her if she needed help. "I need to find a dress and a mask for a party tonight"

When she saw her, she knew what dress was perfect for her she gave her a dress that match with a mask "I forgot I don't have money to buy these fancy clothes or mask. I"m sorry I can't afford it keep it" she said all sad but she stop her and said "you can wear it for one night only but you need to return by midnight or else" so she try it on and was amazed how it looked on her. She thanked her and ran off with and grab her broom keychain and turn it to a broom and flew off to the mask ball. "Wow the castle got redecorated for the party I hope I see my parents and ikuto" amu thought ran and miki smile to support amu, also they had an outfit and mask for the ball too. They were going to have the party of a lifetime or was it going to be something else.


	6. Chapter 6

They were going to have the party of a lifetime or was it going to be something else. When Amu got there her magic broom transformed to a necklace as the broom to be her special charm. When she walk inside she saw saw how amazing the castle look like "amazing I feel like I'm dreaming" amu walking nervous to the front. "Hinamori,Amu from Starlight Village" a man announcing everyone name and where they are from, when Amu was walking down the stairs guys put down there drinks and saw her with her beautiful dress and mask. "Everyone staring could that mean I standout or am I beautiful under this mask" Amu blushing suddenly she was swept off her feet from a mysterious guy dancing with her. His hair was dark like a midnight sky and his eye were blue like the ocean "could it be Ikuto" she try to remove his mask but he stop her hand and kiss her on the lip. He walked off without saying a word, "Amu" ikuto said while drinking some wine "Ikuto didn't you just dance with me. Why are you suddenly greeting me" Amu saying all confuse "I didn't dance with you yet I was dancing with someone else then stop to get a drink" she felt her lips and thought "if it wasn't Ikuto then who was it under that mask." But Amu relax and danced with Ikuto she blushed dancing with him, he pull her close to kiss her again she starting blushing more then he smirked "it's so fun teasing you even while dancing." She just got mad, so she use a spell to turn Ikuto to a dog (remember Amu isn't go with spells so the spell isn't perfect) so Ikuto got a dog tail and ears he got mad and was going to talk but he bark, Amu laugh. He undo the spell and turn back to normal he was going to chase her but she had a head start so he couldn't find her. She went to the balcony to rest a little "I found you again" someone said "ok Ikuto you win again but don't..." she turned around and saw it wasn't Ikuto it's the guy she danced with first.

**Amuto Little Witch Part 6**

"What do you want? whoever you are" Amu said he didn't say a word but he was next to her by the end of the balcony. "The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they" he said, Amu ignore what he said suddenly the stars spin around and came to her neck it changed to a necklace of stars. She smile he came close to her and whisper in her ear "if you want to be with me stay longer" then he walked off. When she got back then Ikuto grab her "I finally got you" then the Queen announce that her son Prince Shadow came back from his father the King of another kingdom she also said he would be searching for a bride to be. When she show her son that was the guy who dance with Amu and gave her kiss when they finish there announcement he walked down the stairs and enjoy himself. Amu walked around then she saw a clock tower that it's 11:30pm she has 30 minutes left before midnight she went with Ikuto to get some snacks "Amu want to go somewhere to relax" he grab her hand to take her to the balcony and show her 1 minute before midnight the star come to them if they want to make a wish they were about to make there wish suddenly she heard a bell ring. It was already midnight "I have to go, Ikuto" Amu ran to get back to return the dress but he grab her hand and give her a kiss she pushed him away. She ran off suddenly Shadow call her name but she kept running when she walk up the stairs her mask came off. Shadow just let her run but he wonder why she ran off. Amu ran and grab her broom to fly off back to the human world when she got there she made it. But she lost the mask at the mask ball she let Amu off the hook but next time she will pay when she got home she went to her bed to forget what she did to Ikuto when he kiss her. Back at the magical world Shadow still holding her mask she dropped and wonder "why did she ran off?" Ikuto came to talk to him "so you haven't told her yet my brother" Shadow said. Ikuto is also the son of the Queen and related to Shadow "shut up I gave up royalty to live like the other people in the magical world and learn magic" Ikuto said taking off his mask "that Amu girl is pretty cute I may ask her to be my bride unless you have feelings for her" Shadow said. Ikuto didn't say a word "I knew it your weak so that means I can have her to myself" he said, Ikuto punch him across the face.

Ikuto grab Amu mask "nobody is taking her I'll always protect her like I'm her prince to rescue her" Shadow didn't say another word so Ikuto walked off with her mask back to the human world. When Ikuto got to his house he looked at his Dumpty Key back at Amu house she looked at her Humpty Lock. Ran and Miki were sad Amu couldn't stay longer at the ball so Ran cheered for her, she grab Ran and Miki close to her "thanks for cheering me up" then they felt a teardrop from her eye, they slept through the night still sad. But the next day Ran and Miki were still in Amu bed, she was ready and cheerful like nothing happen when she rode her broom to school she saw Ikuto flying too "yo, Amu" "yo" amu said all happy. Amu and Ikuto talked about what happen last night at the mask ball but amu said "don't worry I was getting tried so I had to rush home to get some sleep. Sorry about the kiss too I wanted to keep it like that but I thought you were going to tease me again" Ikuto blush then Amu also blush for saying that too she was cheerful but not cheerful to talk about a kiss. When she got to her class to put her stuff in the classroom and went to Ikuto school, his sensei announce a new student in Ikuto school. When he enter Amu and Ikuto were both saw it's him the one from the mask ball, "everyone this Shadow Tsukiyomi he will be helping with the play too but as an understudy" when he walk to his desk next to Ikuto. He grab Amu hand and kissed it with eyes to show he will get her to be her bride. "What is this? Is this my would-be self?" amu asked herself transformed as Amulet Heart. She looked at the lock and wonder if it had special powers "Nightmare Lorelei!" utau aim for amu this time "amu-chan look out!" ran said suddenly pom-pom came and block her attack then she form her pom-pom to heart rod she try to get utau but she disappear with her red butterflies. When her transformation wore off she ran out of energy and ran went back to her egg to rest "amu,are you ok?" ikuto got concern for her. "I'm fine it's just my first transformation with my guardian character" amu said all exhausted, she got up and went to rehearsal. When they were reading there lines amu got nervous after nagihiko confess his feelings to her "Romeo where for out there Romeo" amu said her lines perfectly when they were going to do the kiss scene, Nikaidou-sensei stop and told amu and nagihiko to save the kissing scene in about a week from now. When class was over and amu was ready to go home she heard someone saying "I will not lose" she got scared so she rush to get her bag and get out alive. When she ran she bump into Nikaidou-sensei "be careful Hinamori-san she help her get her stuff but then he grab one of amu guardian character eggs the green one "is this some new toy or something. It feel warm but it also has a cute design with clover that most mean you'll have luck by your side" he said smiling then the green egg moved and jumped all happy "it's just a bouncy ball. I got it because it looked so cute and fun to have" amu said all nervous. When he left amu but her eggs back in her book bag and went off, at the front gate was nagihiko by himself she ran so she doesn't talk to him but he grab her hand. He gently grab a strap of hair and kissed it, he looked at her like he wanted to kiss her then he pull her close "STOP!" he cover amu mouth and block nagihiko with his book bag "don't go making a scene and making amu life more challenging. I'm glad I came to stop this scene" ikuto still covering her mouth and walking calmly with her.

Amu couldn't breathe, "I need oxygen" "oh I"m sorry,amu" ikuto said. Amu blushed that nagihiko almost kiss her when they were walking they saw a lottery so they gave it a shot when they got a ticket they open and saw ikuto got nothing but amu got the winning ticket "I won. What did I win?" "you win two tickets to Hoshina,Utau concert live with backstage passes and the concert start tomorrow night" when amu got the tickets she got concern because now she got a new enemy. After that amu and ikuto flew off home, "home a last, today was crazy more than just the play" amu said. When she was relaxing she saw a show on human calls it art, she was amazed by what they do with a pencil and paper then suddenly she try to but she fail but then a voice came "maybe you need to do better, from a girl who does dull art to beautiful art character change" then her hand started drawing on there own then came a masterpiece. She wonder how could this be then her second egg with a Spade design came and cracked open revealing amu second would-be self "miki" amu and ran were happy to see her when amu was going to change clothes, the jewelry box her mother gave her start glowing. She took it to the living room and open it revealing just a letter with no name but she open it:

Dear,Amu-chan

We miss you in the magical world. I hope everything is great in the human world and you already meet with ikuto. Also hope you got your magic broom from us, remember don't let anyone in the human world know about this side of you. We also have a surprise for you we'll be visiting in about a week so hope you don't get nervous for us visiting you.

When she got the letter she was happy to see her parents after a few weeks of not seeing them when she heard the news she ran off to get some more food to prepare for there visit to have a feast or party. When she went grocery shopping she went to a variety of foods and smelled all the types of food, when she got to the sweet section she got a sample of a new cookie and she thought it tasted so good. Suddenly her last egg moved a little but she didn't notice it. When she finish food shopping she got a lot of bags when she was struggling to carry them someone came to help her it was a girl that look liked nagihiko but in girl clothes "nagihiko. Why are you in girl clothes?" amu laughed a little "nagihiko? you mean my twin brother I'm his twin sister nadeshiko" nadeshiko said "so nagihiko and nadeshiko are twins" amu thought. So they talked and had a girl talk so they walk to a park bench to rest "nadeshiko, there you are mother is wondering where you are?" nagihiko said trying to catch his breath. He saw amu and blushed after what happen at the front gate at the school "how come nadeshiko isn't in our school?" "we go to different school because our parents want us learn how to live separated from your twin" nagihiko said. They couldn't talk much so nagihiko grab his sister hand and ran off to go home now "wait! what about helping me with the food!" amu shouted but they couldn't hear her. So she carry it by herself when she finally got home all exhausted carrying heavy bags when she rested drinking some water in the living room. She thought of what nagihiko said to her but she try to forget it then someone knock on her, she opened and saw nobody but another letter in her mailbox it was an invitation to a mask ball in the queen's palace it's the party of a lifetime. It was tonight but she had nothing to wear to a ball or a mask to disguise herself in so she just went to a store that had a dress that she could afford but when she was running to a clothes store a mysterious store suddenly lure her in she saw amazing clothes then a person in the front desk ask her if she needed help. "I need to find a dress and a mask for a party tonight"

When she saw her, she knew what dress was perfect for her she gave her a dress that match with a mask "I forgot I don't have money to buy these fancy clothes or mask. I"m sorry I can't afford it keep it" she said all sad but she stop her and said "you can wear it for one night only but you need to return by midnight or else" so she try it on and was amazed how it looked on her. She thanked her and ran off with and grab her broom keychain and turn it to a broom and flew off to the mask ball. "Wow the castle got redecorated for the party I hope I see my parents and ikuto" amu thought ran and miki smile to support amu, also they had an outfit and mask for the ball too. They were going to have the party of a lifetime or was it going to be something else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amuto Little Witch Part 7**

He grab Amu hand and kissed it with eyes to show he will get her to be her bride "I'm happy to meet you. Same as you big brother mother said to visit her again at the pala..." Ikuto stepped on his foot Amu couldn't believe what she heard that Ikuto is also a prince. She ran off all sad, when she got outside the school to the back of the school she went to a tree to hide from Ikuto. "Amu-chan what's wrong?" Ran all concern for her, she wiped her tears "nothing today is just stressing me out from secrets reveal to new friends" they heard footsteps she saw Ikuto looking for her "give it up brother she hates you now if I see I'll tell her you want me to protect her instead of you" "shut up she shouldn't have told her that besides I gave up the royal name and took my uncle last name because he was like a real father to me that's why he gave me his precious violin before he died" Ikuto said hitting the tree Amu was hiding in. When Shadow left to leave his brother suffer Amu felt sorry for Ikuto "I feel sorry he lost his uncle but I wonder how he died maybe of old age" when she was going to get down she slip. She found herself in Ikuto arm "Ikuto" Amu blushing "so you heard I'm not like my brother who needs a bride to be to impress the family or the royal name. I'm the opposite of that Amu you got to belie..." "Ok I believe but you can please put me down before anyone sees us" he drop Amu. Ikuto walked back to rehearsal "WAIT!" Amu threw back the Humpty Lock since it belong to him, he just threw it back "keep it up you may need it when I'm not around" she blushed. Miki and Ran laughed and tease Amu for fun that she may have a crush on Ikuto, she grab both of them and told them if they do that again they'll flush them down the toilet.

"Amu-chan isn't being honest to herself" Amu was about to get them but they return to there eggs to rest. "Finally I was getting tired of this craziness" Amu also walking back to rehearsal when she got there she found a group of people around somebody she moved to find nagihiko on the floor injured "Amu-chan I'm sorry I fail you but I'll support you by seeing you perform with Shadow as the new Romeo." When she heard Shadow is the new Romeo she was in complete shock she grabbed Shadow to talk to him. "Want to make out before we do our kiss in front of everyone" "save it cheater I know what you did you use magic to get Nagihiko injured and get the lead role with me." "Your pretty smart my bride to be but you can't do anything about it but enjoy my kiss tonight" Shadow swaggering off, "what should I do to stop him from kissing me?" Amu thought. When she walked back inside someone gave everybody there costumes for the play she got a dress and wig that was long and dark, she got an idea but she had to be more clever than Shadow to fool him on this. When they practice for a while she talked to Nagihiko if she would invite her sister to watch the play too "come my Juliet we have my special scene coming up" Shadow grabbing Amu tight around him. When they did the scene her sensei stop them inches away from the kiss "save that for tonight you two" after practice was over Amu rush out to get home before Shadow follow her. She was about to grab her broom to fly off Ikuto stop her "let go Ikuto before your brother tries to flirt with me again" he use a spell to take both of them to the garden. "Wow I haven't been here for a while and the flowers are ready to bloom into beautiful roses" Amu smiling, she was going to grab a rose that was already bloomed but the thorn cut her finger. She try to stop the bleeding but she kept bleeding Ikuto grab her cut finger to taste her blood, he remove his cross necklace and use the piece of cloth to wrap her finger. "Thanks Ikuto I got something to repay you from saving from a lot of stuff" Amu looking through her book bag

She gave Ikuto a bag of sweets she made to see if Ikuto likes sweets, Ikuto grab a cookie "It taste good I never knew you cook normal food." She was still blushing but acted cool like it was nothing suddenly the last egg came out of her book bag "Sweets and Dessert it's what you want to do from the heart Amu-chan" her egg cracked open revealing Su the third guardian characters. She smiled and hug her guardian characters "so you do have a soft side I never knew about" Ikuto smirking still eating her cookies. Amu didn't say a word but smile all happy like she could be herself when she's with Ikuto like he's the one that could understand her if she was happy or sad he'll just understand her. When she was about to get back home Ikuto grab her hand and gave her back her mask she drop at the Masquerade Ball "may I share one dance before the play starts?" "I would love to" suddenly he kissed her hand to show he's a true gentleman. Amu couldn't think of a better moment but to be with Ikuto sharing the perfect dance that was meant to be at the Ball. When she was dancing with him suddenly the mask she was wearing drain her powers "AMU-CHAN WHAT'S WRONG SPEAK TO ME!" the mask kept draining her powers then Shadow came. "Need help my dear brother maybe I know a spell to remove that mask from her beautiful face" Shadow walking to them "what did you do?" Ikuto holding her tight "nothing much but put a spell on whoever wears the mask loses there powers forever and forget who they are." Shadow offer Ikuto a deal that he'll remove the mask but he needs to go back to royalty and forget about Amu.

Will Ikuto agree to save Amu life but forget her forever?


	8. Chapter 8

**Amuto Little Witch Part 8**

Shadow offer Ikuto a deal that he'll remove the mask but he needs to go back to royalty and forget about Amu for good. "What do you say dear brother you hand her over to me and you get back the power you deserve" Shadow trying to get Amu "NO!" Ikuto still holding onto her "fine but in 1 minute she'll forget everything about her life and about you" he walked off. The mask still didn't come off even their guardian characters try to help to remove it but nothing "Ikuto, what should we do Amu-chan needs your help" Ran worried, they all thought it was over for her but suddenly Nagihiko came to them "what do you want?" He just grab a special magic dust to cure Amu suddenly the mask came off and disappeared "don't tell her about me or my past life it's over all the magic and spells" Nagihiko just bow to him and went off. Amu woke up "Amu-chan!" her guardian characters came to her happy she's ok "Ikuto how did you save my life?" "lets just say someone is also protecting you from a far" Amu smile, "thanks Ikuto for being by my side" Amu hugging him. Ikuto blush, then he fell to the ground to relax after what happen between him and his brother "aren't you coming to practice" Amu looking down on him, he just ignore what she said and slept on the soft class ditching rehearsal. "Amu-chan lets make him look pretty today with some special marker" Miki smiling giving Amu,Ran, and Su a marker to draw on Ikuto face for fun Amu turn to see his face and smiled. After that Amu laughed with them wondering what will Ikuto say when he see his new look, when she got back to rehearsal she felt someone wrap her with his arms.

"How are you my dear princess to be I want to know when will you come to my Kingdom to marry me" Shadow whispering in her ear, Amu slap him across the face, he just touch his cheek where Amu slap him. "Well your fierce I like that in a girl" he walked to read his lines and Amu went to talk to Nagihiko about her plan to trick Shadow. "Nagihiko I have to talk to you about something" she sat next to him and secretly told him about her plan for tonight play. He laughed with her about her plan to use his sister to replace Amu spot as Juliet and act like a snob to ruin and make a fool of Shadow. After rehearsal was over she walked with Nagihiko to his place to talk his sister also about the plan, "AMU!" "oh boy I'm dead when he catches me and my guardian characters " Amu felt a shock in her body "what's wrong Amu-chan? Did you forget something in class I can wait if you want" "it's nothing let's go see your sister" she walk quickly with Nagihiko to get to his house. Amu was introduce from his mother, father, and grandmother "hi Amu-chan long time no see" Nadeshiko smiling "Nadeshiko I have a favor to ask..." "WHAT!? I can't do it I can act like a snob but I have stage fright." She told her to, to trust her when she get on stage she'll make the show something everyone will remember with some laugh. Amu was going to her house to grab the costume and the wig and come back to give to Nadeshiko when she got out someone grab her hand "I know your responsible for doing this to my face, Amu" she couldn't response to him because of what her and her guardian characters did to him. He got really mad so he use a spell to turn Amu back to cat "Ikut..meow" he ran to remove the artwork he has on his face "MEOW!" Amu forgot about him and went to her house to get the costume and wig, also use her wand to try to write a letter telling she is her pet cat, Amu struggle to get there but she made it. "What a cute cat where is your owner, wait a minute you have the same hair clip as Amu" Nagihiko holding Amu "he can't know I'm a cat then he'll find out I'm a witch" Amu thought "meow" he just smile and brought her inside with the stuff she carried. Nadeshiko try on the costume and it look perfect on her, Amu smile and move her tail with joy "what a cute cat you must be Amu" "she found out" Amu shock "your just like your owner my good friend Amu"

Amu was in relief, when Nadeshiko put her down she saw the time the play was going to start in one hour. "You get to bath with me I bet Amu will like you to be clean" when Nadeshiko was getting ready to take a bath Amu saw she has a scar on her back and right arm. "What happen to her did she get into an accident?" Amu thought after there bath Amu was all puffy, her guardian characters laugh at her "Amu-chan looks like cotton candy" Su said Amu try to catch them but they flew back to her book bag. "Come on I'll give you some milk before we go to see the play" Nagihiko carrying her to the kitchen "you seem fine I hope you don't get to any more trouble like I did back in the magical world" "the magical world he couldn't be mentioning where I'm from" Amu thought. Nagihiko looked at Amu with sad eyes, he grab her and gave her a hug "I wish you can understand my pain when I lost my hometown and all my close friends in the magical world" "Nagihiko he can't be also a wizard could he?" Amu still holding him.

Will Amu discover new secrets she never knew about the magical world and the human world?


	9. Chapter 9

**Amuto Little Witch Part 9**

Nagihiko looked at Amu with sad eyes, he grab her and gave her a hug "I wish you can understand my pain when I lost my hometown and all my close friends in the magical world" "Nagihiko he can't be also a wizard could he?" Amu still holding him. "I feel his heart beating really fast could it be because he's holding me so close and tight" Amu thought "Nagihiko it's time to go we have to get there early to disguise myself in this costume" Nadeshiko holding the costume bag "ready to go see the play?" "Yea" Amu covered her mouth "did you just speak like Amu?" Nadeshiko grab her to look at her "Uh..meow" Amu move her tail "must've been my imagination" Nadeshiko put her done to get ready. Amu ran outside to the backyard "Ran,Miki, Su the spell coming off, what should I do? How do I get out?" "what an interesting show to watch tonight?" Amu looked up and saw Ikuto and Yoru up in a tree relaxing. "Ikuto! were you eavesdropping all day?" Amu said "where did she go?" Nagihiko wondering where is Amu. She ran back and forth "what should I do if he finds out I'm dead" Ikuto came down and grab her, Amu blush "Neko-chan where did you go?" Nadeshiko wonder she found Amu hair clip on the ground. She walked back inside holding her hair clip, Ikuto character change to take Amu back home "Is Nagihiko really a wizard from the magical world?" Amu thought "Amu you owe me for saving your tail, why not a nice bento for class tomorrow at lunch time" she blush a little because when you give a guy a bento its a relationship thing that couples do. When they got home Ikuto turn Amu back to a normal girl "thanks Ikuto for helping me" Ikuto lean towards her "is he going to kiss me?" Amu thought, she close her eyes.

"I got it Amu, you had a leaf in your hair" Ikuto holding the leaf, Amu still blushing "why are you blushing? You thought I was going to kiss you" Amu turn around and he grab her wrist and kissed it. He looked at her with those purple eyes to show her, his true feelings towards her. Amu didn't say another word but he flew off "I'll see you at the school play" "oh yeah the school play I better hurry before its too late!" Amu thought. She changed and grab her broom to the school, Amu called Nagihiko and Nadeshiko to meet them to switch before the play starts, when Amu put on the Juliet costume and went inside to show she's ready. When the play was about to start they heard someone scream Amu ran outside an found Nadeshiko on the ground with her forehead bleeding "Nadeshiko, what happen?" "something fell on me out of nowhere" Nadeshiko struggling to talk. The teacher came and carry her to the nurse office to first aid, everyone stay clam and kept getting ready for the play, Shadow came to talk to Amu "well my Juliet lets make our special scene prove were a couple to everybody in the school" Amu acting all cool-n-spicy telling him "don't act like one kiss is going to make us a couple" she walked off. When the play started she saw Ikuto is playing a role also Amu blush when he saw her. Before the kissing scene the play was in intermission many people ask for Amu autograph and cheering her calling her the cool-n-spicy girl, she went outside for so fresh air. Ran, Miki, and Su cheered Amu to have confidence in her self, Amu smile and lay down on the grass "look Amu-chan it's a shooting star" Ran said "I wish some else play the role of Romeo instead of Shadow" Amu thought. "Amu we better get back inside intermission is almost over when she walk back inside she found Shadow on the ground. He got sick eating something from the snack table "someone has to replace his role?" someone said

"But who can replace at the last minute" "I'll do it since it is my role after all" Nagihiko said. Nagihiko ankle is healed so he can walk perfectly so they carry Shadow but before he left he grab Nagihiko saying "you'll rue the day!" Amu was in shock hearing him say to Nagihiko will rue the day. She felt someone behind he covered her eyes and hold her hand "Amu don't be afraid don't let your guard down or else he'll get you" Ikuto said. When Ikuto walked off she found on her wrist the symbol of a pink heart the same color of her first guardian egg -Ran-. "What is this mean?" Amu looking at her wrist.


	10. Chapter 10

**Amuto Little Witch Part 10**

When Ikuto walked off she found on her wrist the symbol of a pink heart the same color of her first guardian egg -Ran-. "What is this mean?" Amu looking at her wrist. After the play was over Amu change quickly and got out before anyone gets her, when she about to leave someone grab her wrist "Amu can I talk to you about something important?" Ikuto holding Amu hand. She agree and walked with him behind her school he let go "what do you need to talk about?" Amu blushing, he started to laugh "you think I would you let get away with anything" "what are you talking about Ikuto?" Suddenly someone behind her knocked her out with a spell she fell to the ground, she saw Utau walk next to Ikuto but it wasn't him it was Shadow he use a spell to look like him. "Good work my bride to be" Shadow said "now trick Ikuto to get the Dumpty Key and use the power of both the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key to rule the magical world for good" utau said. Utau transform as Amu and talk to Ikuto, she ran all worried and bump into Ikuto "what's wrong Amu?" Ikuto holding her "I'm scare what Shadow will do to us" she blush a little and try to kiss him. But he stop her "what are you doing Ikuto!" "your not Amu" holding her wrist "the real Amu has a pink heart symbol" "you found out but I wonder where is the real Amu?" Utau said. Shadow carried her and drop her in front of Ikuto "Amu!" Ikuto hold onto her "you can keep her I found my real treasure" he showed he has Amu Humpty Lock and Ikuto Dumpty Key. "I better be off the magical world and destroy and make my kingdom" Shadow went off. When he left Amu woke up "what happen?" "my brother is going to destroy the magical world" Ikuto still holding Amu. They both got ready for the last battle between the human world and the magical world.

When they got there they headed straight for the palace. They found it destroyed Ikuto try to find his mother when he found her she was on the ground disappearing "Mother!" "Ikuto please stop your brother before it's too late and this world will be gone" his mother said, Amu try to help her but Shadow and Utau took all her powers so she'll disappear soon "Here use this when the time comes" talking to Amu. It was a special star but she had to use it when the time comes to use it. When she disappear Ikuto fell to the ground "don't worry she'll be somewhere looking down on you to make sure your safe" he got up and rushed out to find many villages and town burning. Shadow and Utau were riding on a powerful dragon but they couldn't transform without there Key and Lock. Suddenly a light shine in the sky and got Amu and Ikuto "My Own Heart Unlock" "Amulet Clover" "Black Lynx" "we did it, we transformed but how?" Amu wondering "someone protecting you from a far" Ikuto looked at the sky. They both fought and save some of the other people, when they convince some other witch and wizards they got an army to fight for peace and harmony. Everyone fought with there strength Amu also transform as "Amulet Heart" and "Amulet Spade" Amu was fighting against Utau "give up already I will be queen of the new kingdom just give up" "NO! I know deep inside your heart you have a soft side but you think it's not necessary but i know you want peace not destruction" Utau drop to the ground and lost her transformation and drop the Humpty Lock, Amu got it back. Ikuto yell "USE IT! USE IT NOW TO SAVE OUR WORLD AND THE HUMAN WORLD!" Amu grab the bag and through it up in the sky. Ikuto still fought with his brother but he quickly grab the Dumpty Key and threw it to Amu suddenly she saw another egg with a Diamond design. She transform as "Amulet Diamond"

"Amu-chan your the star of this magical wolrd" Dia said "I'm the star of my world" "Yeah, before she hide your light but little by little you showed your radiance and your true self" Amu smile happy. She looked down and saw all the madness and pain "I have to bring peace back to this world" Amu thought. "Star Shower" Amu use this to stop the war and and restore the world back to peace. Everyone and everything turn back to normal Ikuto was in clothes of royality but Shadow was on the ground "Shadow!" Amu ran still as "Amulet Diamond" "I'm sorry Ikuto and Amu I was in greed of power but I forgot to care for my people but you two are perfect for each other so please bring peace and harmony to this world, goodbye" he disappeared and turn to star dust Amu grab it. "Let his star dust be everywhere in our world" she blow it "Ikuto" she walked down the steps of the palace. Ikuto mother is alive she hugged her son "I'm so proud of you, you fought to try to save our world. Now you only have one thing to do find your princess" Amu walked off since she knew she couldn't be in royalty "Amu" Ikuto ran towards her "I want you to be my princess" Ikuto holding her hand. Amu smile and he kissed her then her clothes and his clothes change to wedding clothes they heard wedding bells "Is this what you always wanted, Amu?" Ikuto holding her up in the sky "No, it better than I ever knew" Amu smiling. Amu and Ikuto were now the Prince and Princess of the Magical World.

The End!


End file.
